


In All Things

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, FLUFF ONLY NO SADNESS ALLOWED, Femdom, The Robinson kids mentioned, day to day femdom, sweet marrieds being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: When Maureen put a hand on his knee, his neck, his shoulder, or anywhere else, he listed towards her. She called him pretty and told him what to do when they went to bed. When she ordered him about his skin prickled, his stomach flipped with desire. He wanted her like he’d wanted no other. He loved her like he’d loved no other.--- An exploration of Maureen and John as a dom/sub relationship, the happiness it brings and the way it balances them. Commissioned by penflicks on Tumblr! ---





	In All Things

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for the wonderful penflicks on Tumblr. I'm so happy to have written something for these two wonderful married lovelies again and to explore more about Maureen as a domme!
> 
> Just fluff here. No sadness allowed.

It was a small thing that really caught his attention. Most of the women he’d dated before, and some of the men, had deferred to him because of his occupation - he was in the Army, _of_ _course_ he would take charge! Most of the dates he’d been on had ended in a kiss on the cheek and an “I’ll call you”. Some went a bit further but they all ended with him feeling unsatisfied and a little hopeless. No one kept him interested.

But with Maureen…

She was gorgeous, funny, and so smart he was blinded by it. Her own occupation went over his head and he didn’t even pretend to understand. So John asked questions, engaged with her, watched the candlelight in her eyes dance as she described gravitational fields and jet propulsion as though they were her own inventions. He  _ loved  _ it. When Maureen took his hand and mapped out a constellation on his palm he felt himself shiver. She licked her lips, met his gaze, and traced her finger over the curve of his wrist. 

Every movement and word spoke of self-control, a self-confidence that drew him in like a moth to a flame. A cliche, but a fitting one nonetheless.

He kissed her goodnight; a slow, sweet kiss, her lips tasting of the deep red wine they’d drunk with the meal, his head swimming with the feel of her hand on his hip.

Things moved quickly after that. He met Judy, a bright and impossibly beautiful little girl from a previous relationship. Maureen met his father, his only living family. They fell in love day by day. 

When Maureen put a hand on his knee, his neck, his shoulder, or anywhere else, he listed towards her. She called him pretty and told him what to do when they went to bed. When she ordered him about his skin prickled, his stomach flipped with desire. He wanted her like he’d wanted no other. He  _ loved  _ her like he’d loved no other. 

Sometimes they played gently with handcuffs and feathers. Maureen let John relax in her arms and called him pet names just to make him shiver. They made love sweetly. 

Sometimes they played harder with leather and gags, John impatiently begging for one more lash and preening at the bruises she left on him. Every action was discussed carefully and soberly. There was no room for error or discomfort, and Maureen wanted to _take_ _care_ of him, wanted to give him everything he’d ever wanted. But she wanted him to give her what _she_ wanted, too. It was a partnership, after all. 

Judy went to her grandmother’s some weekends, leaving the house to the two of them. Maureen slipped the dark leather collar they had bought together around his neck and had him kneel at her feet, petted him as she drank coffee in the morning before the day truly began. She told him to wash, to make himself pretty for her. All responsibility was relinquished on those days and he relished it more than he’d ever thought he would. Maureen became his anchor, the sturdy rock of control and obedience he could always rely on.

“Here,” she said to him one weekend, a slice of apple held between her fingertips. He arched his neck and tried to take it between his teeth. “Ah, ah, ah!” Maureen smiled even as she tutted, shaking one finger at him. “What do you say?”

He dipped his head in apology. “Please, ma’am.”

She smiled wider and presented the apple again, pressed it to his lips and let him bite into the firm fruit. “That’s better. Good boy.”

Then they were married. He wore a wedding ring on his finger, one that Maureen had picked out for him. It was a reminder of his commitment to her, of her commitment to him, one that kept him warm on lonely nights out in the world. When he came home she welcomed him with open arms and brought him back to himself piece by piece with every order and every praising word. 

Eventually, Penny came along. She had his bright hair and later took on his stubbornness. With two kids it became harder to find time alone, to find time to relax and unwind. In between John’s tours and Maureen’s work, it became even harder. But vacations offered a freedom. They could go to a new city, leaving behind the baggage of family and work, could fall into their roles of “dominant” and “submissive”. John could let Maureen take charge of everything - the tickets, the food, where they went and what they did, though always checking in with him to make sure he was happy. 

He was  _ always  _ happy with her. Maureen was everything to him. 

Something he enjoyed most was laying back in their bed and looking up at a projected sky on the ceiling. Maureen’s fingers carded through his hair as she told him about all the stars she wanted to see, told him of distant planets and amazing scientific discoveries. He hummed, let the sound of her voice wash over him as he touched the warm leather at his throat and let himself belong entirely to the woman at his back.

“I’ll take you to them someday,” she said softly. “To the stars. You’ll be there with me every step of the way.”

He grinned, turned his head to look up at her. “You sure you want me there? I’ll just get in the way of all the science.”

A laugh, as bright and beautiful as the woman herself. “And you’ll be gorgeous when you do. I’ll just have to tell you to sit down though, wont I?”

John felt a frisson of heat in his gut at the image - Maureen working hard, ordering him to sit and be  _ still  _ while she worked. His grin faded as he bit his lip and squirmed slightly against her. She ran a hand over his chest and squeezed his right pectoral. It didn't exactly _help_ things. “Easy, John, the kids are asleep.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
